cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Asao Koike
Asao Koike (1931 - 1985) Film Deaths *''Zatoichi Challenged '''(Zatôichi chikemuri kaidô) (1967)'' [Maebara of Gonzo]: Stabbed to death by Shintarô Katsu with a cane sword. *Goro the Assassin '(Burai Hitokiri Goro) (1968)'' [Yakuza]: Stabbed to death by rival gangsters. *''The Living Skeleton '(Kyûketsu dokuro-sen) '(1968) '(Estate Agent): Kills himself after going insane and jumping off a cliff near a light house. *Lone Wolf Isazo '(Hitori Okami) (1968)'' [Yakuza Boss] Stabbed to death with a sword by Raizô Ichikawa *''Horrors of Malformed Men '''(Kyofu kikei ningen: Edogawa Rampo zenshu) (1969) [Hirukawa] Drowns when he falls off a cliff after he he fears he's going to be shot. *'''Orgies of Edo '(Zankoku ijo gyakutai monogatari: Genroku onna keizu) '''(1969) [Lord]: Dies when the castle he's in burns down. *''Red Peony Gambler 3: The Flower Card Game (Hibotan bakuto: hanafuda shobu) (1969) ''[Gangster] Stabbed to death by Ken Takakura *''Sleepy Eyes of Death: Castle Menagerie ''' (Nemuri Kyoshiro 12: Akujo-gari) (1969)'' [Lord]: Stabbed to death by his own assassin. *Yakuza's Tale '(Tosei-nin Retsuden) (1969)'' [Senji]: Shot to death by gangsters. *''The Wicked Priest: Ballad of Death '(Gokuaku bozu hitokiri kazou uta) '(1970) ''[Kato]: Shot in the chest with a musket shot. *''Sympathy for the Underdog (Gamblers in Okinawa; Bakuto gaijin butai) '(1971) [Ozaki]: Shot to death in the film's climatic showdown. *Red Silk Gambler '(Hijirimen bakuto)' (1972)' [''Gangster]: Stabbed to death by Bunta Sugawara and Eiko Nakamura. *''Street Mobster '''(Gendai yakuza: hito-kiri yota) (1972) [Kizuki]: Hit by a car while running away from other yakuza hitmen. *'''''Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in Peril '('Kozure Ôkami: Oya no kokoro ko no kokoro) '(1972) 'Yoshinao'': Dies after being hit by a canon blast. *Withered Tree '(Kogarashi Monjiro) (Cold Country Wind Monjiro)' (1972)' [''Boss]: Sliced with a sword by Bunta Sugawara . *''Zatoichi in Desperation '''(Shin Zatôichi monogatari: Oreta tsue) (1972)'' [Boss Mangoro Kagiya]: Stabbed to death by Shintarô Katsu and his cane sword. *Battle Without Honor and Humanity: The Yakuza Papers: Deadly Fight in Hiroshima '(Hiroshima shitô hen)'' (1973) Takanashi: Shot to death by Kin'ya Kitaôji. *Battles Without Honor and Humanity The Yakuza Papers: Police Tactics '(Jingi naki tatakai: Chojo sakusen)' (1974) 'Okajima:'' Shot to death while giving a tour of garden to other yakuza. *''The Killing Machine '''(Shôrinji kenpô) (1976) Akamatsu: Beaten to death by Sonny Chiba who even causes Asao to bite off his own tongue after being punched extremely hard. *''Machine Gun Dragon '''(Yokohama ankokugai mashingan no ryu) (1978) [Cop]: Shot in the head by Bunta Sugawara. *''Winter's Flower '''(Fuyu no hana) (1978) [Gangster Boss]: Stabbed to death by Ken Takakura . *''G.I. Samurai '''(Sengoku jieitai; Time Slip) (1979) Yukinaga:'' Cut across with a sword by Isao Natsuyagi. *Shogun's Ninja' ''(Ninja bugeicho momochi sandayu) ''(1980) ''[Toyotomi Hideyoshi]: Dies of an illness. *''The Geisha '''(Yokiro) (1983) '''[''The Boss]: Shot through the back by Ken Ogata while Asao is getting a shave. TV Deaths None Koike, Asao Koike, Asao Koike, Asao Koike, Asao Koike, Asao Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Gamera film Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Voice Actors Category:Performers with over 20 deaths